Portable electronic devices may include an actuator requiring a high voltage in order to drive the actuator. Usually, the high voltage may be generated from a single cell battery having a low starting voltage. Conventional solutions to generate the high voltage from a low starting voltage may utilize a switching boost converter to generate a voltage rail at a level higher than a peak voltage to be supplied to the load. However, these conventional solutions can require high voltage capacitors to generate the necessary high voltage. For example, conventional switching boost converters may not be able to sustain the full amount of power required by the load over a prolonged period of time due to the small battery size of portable electronic devices. In addition, the energy that is provided to the load can be offset with a large amount of voltage drop. In order to efficiently drive the load for a prolonged period of time, power management circuits may need to include large capacitors and/or generate a large input current which can be impractical given the small form factor of many of the current portable electronic devices. Other conventional solutions include a class AB or class D amplifier to generate the necessary waveform. However, the energy stored by a capacitive load is often dissipated by the amplifier so that no energy recovery can be accomplished.